Cat's Wish
by asdfghibarin
Summary: Aneh. Sudah seminggu ini Sasuke mendapati ada masakan tersaji di atas meja makan apartemennya begitu ia bangun tidur. Dan entah kenapa, apartemennya selalu rapi. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? OOC maybe, AU, DLDR, mind to RnR?
1. Stray Cat

**DISCLAIMER**

**Naruto **is belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

and

**Yuki Hibari**, proudly present

**Cat Wish**

**WARNING**

**AU, OOC**s** (maybe), and many more. **

**Don't like don't read. Mind to RnR?**

* * *

Langkah pertama pemuda berambut gelap itu disambut dengan berbagai macam tatapan dan bisik-bisik yang keluar dari mulut orang-orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Pemuda berperawakan angkuh dan dingin itu hanya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa berencana untuk menghiraukan sekitarnya.

Tempat yang baru didatanginya ini memang terasa asing bagi pemuda itu. Terhitung ini adalah pertama kali ia masuk setelah upacara penerimaan siswa baru tiga bulan yang lalu. Bukan karena ia anak yang bodoh dan berandalan. Namun ia terlalu malas untuk bergeul dengan sampah-sampah itu, pikirnya.

"Oi. Sasuke!" Pemuda itu menoleh saat namanya dipanggil oleh sebuah suara yang cukup familiar. Terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut pirang berlari mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ada apa bagaimana? Kau itu yang ada apa Sasuke." Balas pemuda itu seraya menyikut lengan Sasuke. Dari raut wajah tampannya terlihat jelas jika ia sangat senang melihat teman dari bayinya itu kembali datang ke sekolah.

"Diamlah Naruto." Hardik Sasuke ketus. Obrolannya dengan pemuda bernama Naruto itu hanya buang-buang waktu menurutnya. Tanpa menghiraukan reaksi yang diberikan oleh Naruto, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan si pirang itu dan melenggang menuju ruang kelasnya.

Berjalan di koridor seperti ini benar-benar memuakkan. Puluhan macam tatapan aneh dan kalimat-kalimat pujian untuknya bertebaran dimana-mana. Namun bukan berarti semua tatapan yang diterimanya itu mengaguminya, ada pula tatapan benci. Persetanlah dengan semua itu. Mau mereka melihat Sasuke hingga buta pun, pemuda itu tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, akhirnya Sasuke bisa mencapai kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Dengan gaya angkuhnya Sasuke membuka pintu kelas dan kembali menutupnya dengan kasar. Sontak saja itu langsung membuat perhatian seisi kelas tertuju padanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke-_kun_, kau terlambat. Cepat taruh bawaanmu di tempatmu kemudian kerjakan soal di papan tulis." Ucap seorang guru wanita yang berdiri di depan kelas dengan nada kesal. Sejenak Sasuke melirik ke arah papan tulis.

"Cih. Kau bahkan salah menulis rumus soalnya Anko." Ledek Sasuke pada gurunya. Bahkan pemuda itu memanggil nama keluarganya tanpa embel-embel '_sensei'_.

"Untuk menjawab soal mengenai pergeseran keseimbangan itu sangatlah mudah. Jika yang kau maksud itu adalah 'Kurva permintaan bergeser dari D1D1 ke D2D2 ketika jumlah permintaan meningkat' maka harusnya dalam kurva yang kau buat jumlah _quantity_ dan _price_nya berbanding terbalik." Kali ini Anko-_sensei_ benar-benar dibuat ingin meledak oleh Sasuke.

"Kau... Lebih baik kau keluar dari kelasku sekarang."

"Aku juga tidak berniat untuk belajar pada guru yang lebih bodoh dariku." Begitu kalimatnya selesai Sasuke langsung beranjak meninggalkan kelasnya meninggalkan puluhan teman yang tercengang dan guru yang sangat ingin menginjak-injak kepalanya.

Benar firasatnya hari ini. Tidak ada gunanya juga ia datang kesekolah. Jika bukan karena ini keinginan dia, mana mau Sasuke datang lagi ke sekolah. Tapi walaupun jarang datang dan begitu datang hanya membuat keributan, namun tidak ada guru sekolah itu yang berani mengeluarkannya.

Uchiha Sasuke, murid tahun pertama di Konoha High, salah satu sekolah swasta yang cukup bergengsi di distrik Shinjuku. Ketika mengikuti ujian masuk, Sasuke meraih nilai sempurna yang membuatnya menjadi peringkat pertama dari 300 murid seangkatannya. Selain memiliki otak yang sangat jenius, Sasuke juga merupakan putra dari Uchiha Fugaku yang notabenenya adalah pemegang saham terbesar yayasan sekolah itu.

Karena dua alasan itu, tidak ada seorang pun guru dan pegawai sekolah itu yang berani menegurnya. Sasuke itu terlalu jenius, bahkan tanpa datang ke sekolah berbulan-bulan, ia masih bisa mengikuti semua pelajaran.

"Panas." Gerutu pemuda yang sedari tadi dibicarakan. Dengan tangan kirinya, ia mengusap keringat di pipi tirusnya. Hari ini sudah masuk musim panas, salah satu yang dilupakan Sasuke ketika berniat datang ke sekolah. Dibukanya sebuah kaleng minuman dingin dan meneguk isinya perlahan.

Sejenak ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sekelilingnya. Sepi. Sekarang hanya ada dia sendirian duduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak di sebuah pojokan kafetaria sekolah. Untuk mengusir kebosanan pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil telepon genggam miliknya. Tak lama, sebuah ponsel yang terdapat gambar apel tergigit dibelakangnya sudah ada di genggaman Sasuke.

Sesaat setelah ia melihat layar ponselnya, Sasuke kembali teringat pada sosok yang dijadikannya sebagai _wallpaper_ ponselnya. Seekor kucing persia yang memiliki bulu putih yang halus dan mengenakan sebuah kalung khusus kucing berbentuk bunga merah muda di lehernya.

"Ah benar. Jika pulang sekarang kau pasti aka marah padaku ya." Gumam Sasuke pelan. Suatu keanehan terjadi saat ini, Sasuke tersenyum lembut saat menatap kucing manis itu. Perlahan ingatan Sasuke melayang kembali menuju beberapa bulan yang lalu.

**Flashback**

"Pesta. Pesta lagi. Pesta lagi. Apa setiap orang hanya memikirkan pesta tidak berguna seperti ini? Apa tidak ada hal lain yang lebih berguna dari ini yang bisa mereka lakukan?" Gerutu Sasuke begitu ia keluar dari _ballroom_ sebuah hotel yang di dalamnya sedang diadakan pesta yang menurut Sasuke tidak berguna.

Tanpa sadar kedua kakinya membawa Sasuke ke taman di samping hotel itu. Pemandangan sekitar taman itu sangat indah dan lumayan bisa menenangkannya. Namun seindah apapun itu di taman itu terdapat banyak sekali pohon sakura yang sedang mekar dengan cantiknya.

Sasuke muak dengan semua itu. Pohon sakura? Cih. Apa bagusnya semua itu? Hardik Sasuke dalam hatinya. Ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan kebenciannya pada bunga sakura, pada musim semi. Masa lalu kelamnya yang berkaitan dengan musim semi membuatnya malas datang ke manapun ketika musim semi. Pemandangan yang dibencinya akan terlihat dimanapun.

"ARGH." Terbawa suasana hatinya yang sangat kesal, Sasuke menendang sebuah batu dengan sekuat tenaga. Nafasnya tiba-tiba memburu karena kebenciannya yang meluap-luap.

"Meow!" Sebuah jeritan kucing membuat Sasuke tersadar. Jangan-jangan kucing itu terkena batu yang ia tendang barusan. Langsung saja ia mencari asal suara kucing malang itu selurusan dengan arah terpentalnya batu yang ditendangnya tadi.

Tidak begitu sulit untuk menemukannya. Sebuah kucing yang sangat cantik dengan kaki depannya yang berlumuran darah. Hati Sasuke terenyuh dan segera mendekati kucing itu. Ia menjauhkan batu sialan itu dan menbawa kucing malang itu dalam gendongannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku kau jadi begini." Sesal Sasuke seraya mengelus kucing dalam gendongannya. Seperti mengerti perkataan Sasuke, kucing yang cantik itu mengeong lalu mengelus kepalanya di tangan Sasuke. Lagi, Sasuke tersenyum melihat ulah kucing itu. Ia telah memutuskan untuk merawat kucing itu hingga sembuh untuk membayar rasa bersalahnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke segera berjalan menuju basement hotel itu untuk mengambil mobilnya dan segera membawa kucing malang itu ke dokter hewan. Begitu sampai dalam mobilnya, Sasuke meletakkan kucing itu di jok penumpang di sebelah jok pengemudi. Pemuda itu tidak terlalu memikirkan jika jok mobilnya akan kotor oleh darah kucing itu.

Tidak begitu lama, perjalanan mereka terhenti di depan sebuah bangunan bergaya modern minimalis bertuliskan Inuzuka Veterinary. Pemilik sepasang manik obsidian itu langsung memarkirkan mobilnya dan turun bersama kucing yang dilukainya.

"Permisi." Seru Sasuke begitu ia membuka pintu kaca bangunan itu. Seorang wanita berambut coklat tersenyum manis menyambut pemuda yang baru datang ke kliniknya.

"Selamat datang Sasuke. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Sapa wanita itu dengan ramah.

"Hn, Hana-_oneesan_ apa kau bisa mengobati kucing ini?" Ujar Sasuke seraya mengangkat kucing yang dibawanya. Terlihat raut wajah terkejut bercampur khawatir di wajah wanita bernama Hana itu. Segera ia menghampiri Sasuke dan mengambil kucing itu ke gendongannya.

"Kau bisa tunggu disana Sasuke, nanti kalau selesai akan kupanggil." Ucap Hana seraya meletakkan kucing terluka itu ke sebuah meja operasi khusus hewan dan mengambil benda mirip apron untuk melapisi pakaiannya. Sebelum memulai kegiatannya, Hana terlebih dahulu memakai sarung tangan karet.

Tiga puluh menit yang terlewat untuk menunggu membuat Sasuke hampir terhanyut dalam kantuknya. Beruntung sebelum benar-benar terlelap, Hana datang bersama kucing yang tidak lagi berlumuran darah dan terlihat lebih bersih digendongannya. Kucing itu sendiri terlihat senang karena lukanya telah diobati.

"Kupikir kau akan trauma dengan kucing juga Sasuke." Celetuk Hana dengan nada bercanda. Sasuke menghela nafas dan menatap Hana tidak suka.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur _oneesan_." Desis pemuda itu. Ia langsung mengambil kucing yang telah dibalut perban itu dari Hana.

"Kuharap kau tidak akan melukai kucing itu lagi setelah ini." Setelah mendengar Hana menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan wanita itu tanpa sempat mengucapkan terima kasih. Cukup ia meletakkan sejumlah uang diatas meja di ruang tunggu tadi. Walaupun sikapnya terlihat ketus sebenarnya Sasuke tidak berniat jahat pada Hana. Ia hanya tidak senang jika masa lalunya terus-terusan diungkit oleh orang lain.

Yah, bagaimana pun ia tidak bisa membenci kucing seperti dugaan Hana. Dulu wanita yang sangat dekat dan disayanginya sangat suka dengan kucing sih.

.

.

Hampir dua bulan Sasuke memelihara kucing yang tak sengaja dilukainya. Belakangan ini ia banyak menemukan keganjilan yang cukup mengganggu Sasuke. Pasalnya kejadian-kejadian yang dialami oleh Sasuke itu terasa sedikit tidak masuk akal. Contohnya saja, sudah seminggu ini Sasuke menemukan ada masakan yang tersaji di atas meja makan apartemennya begitu ia bangun tidur.

Sasuke memang tinggal sendiri dan selama ini ia selalu membeli makanan di luar. Selain itu ia juga tidak pandai memasak, jadi itu menguatkan spekulasi jika ia memasak ketika tidur itu tidak benar. Apalagi rasa dari masakan selama seminggu ini sangat lezat. Mana mungkin Sasuke yang bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana bawang putih dan bawang bombay itu yang membuatnya.

Selain keanehan itu, ada suatu keanehan lagi yang baru sekarang Sasuke sadari. Mungkin sudah lumayan lama terjadi, apartemennya selalu rapi di pagi hari. Begitu pula ketika pemuda itu meninggalkan apartemennya dan ketika kembali apartemennya sudah rapi dan bersih. Padahal seingatnya Sasuke jarang membersihkan tempat tinggalnya itu.

Suatu ketika ia pernah coba bertanya pada kakaknya, namun bukannya memberi titik terang sang kakak malah berakhir dengan teriakan tidak jelas dan berkata bahwa di apartemen Sasuke ada hantu penunggunya dan harus memanggil _orang pintar_ untuk mengusir hantu itu.

Bukan berarti Sasuke tidak percaya dengan makhluk-makhluk gaib seperti itu. Kalau pun bertemu dengan hantu sungguhan mungkin orang seperti Sasuke pun akan ketakutan. Tapi kalau dipikir ulang, walaupun makhluk di apartemennya itu hantu, pasti itu hantu yang baik karena selalu membuatkan Sasuke makanan ataupun membersihkan apartemennya.

Hari ini Sasuke lelah sekali setelah pulang dari perjalanannya ke Yokohama. Panggilan mendadak dari ayahnya membuat Sasuke harus menunda rencananya untuk membawa Shiro―nama pemberian Sasuke untuk kucing yang beberapa waktu lalu ditemukannya― ke dokter hewan untuk memeriksa lukanya.

Luka yang diterima oleh Shirowaktu itu memang cukup parah. Kaki depannya terkilir akibat terkena lemparan batu yang lumayan berat untuk ukuran kucing sepertinya.

Sebagai gantinya, Sasuke tadi menyempatkan diri untuk membeli beberapa bungkus makanan kucing yang katanya merupakan merk makanan kucing terlezat di Jepang. Dengan cekatan Sasuke mengambil piring makan khusus kucing bertuliskan Shiro lalu menuangkan secumpuk makanan kucing untuk Shiro.

Melihat Sasuke hendak memberinya makan, Shiro mendekat hingga bawah kaki Sasuke dan mengelus-eluskan badannya di kaki majikannya itu. Shiro lucu sekali sih, batin Sasuke. Sambil terus mengelus-elus kucing peliharaannya dengan penuh kasih sayang Sasuke juga memperhatikan bagaimana Shiro makan dengan lahapnya.

"Shiro, makannya jangan terlalu cepat. Nanti kau bisa tersedak loh." Gumam pemuda itu.

Tak berapa lama setelah memberi makan Shiro, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidur saja mengingat hari ini ia benar-benar lelah sehabis dijadikan pegawai mendadak oleh ayahnya. Setelah terlebih dahulu menyikat gigi, pemilik sepasang iris obsidian itu mengajak peliharaan kesayangannya itu untuk tidur bersamanya.

Kucing manis yang masih mengenakan perban di kakinya itu pun ikut terlelap dalam pelukan posedif sang majikan hingga ia melupakan satu hal.

Malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama.

Tepat pukul dua belas tengah malam, perlahan sosok Shiro berubah menjadi sesosok gadis belia yang sangat cantik tertidur dalam pelukan Sasuke. Merasa ada sesuatu yang berat menimpanya membuat Sasuke mau tak mau membuka matanya. Betapa kagetnya pemuda berambut gelap itu saat mendapati ada seorang gadis cantik tanpa sehelai benang pun sedang tidur dalam pelukannya.

"AAAKH!"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**: Sebelumnya Hibarin minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya buat temen-temen yang nungguin kelanjutan fic Medical Ninja. Hibarin minta maaf karena saat masih ada kewajiban yang harus diselesaiin, malah ngepost fic baru. Karena virus WB yang mematikan Hibarin jadi bingung mau lanjutinnya. Tapi kalo mau nunggu fic itu selesai, Hibarin gatel(?) jadinya. /

Makaa dari itu Hibarin mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. *deepbows* Hibarin janji, semuanya pasti bakal Hibarin selesaiin dan ga di discontinued.

Hehe, sampe sini Hibarin mau bilang terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau ngebaca fic ini, ngereview maupun silent readers. Lain waktu mudah-mudahan kalian berkenan meninggalkan jejak 'ssu.

Thanks for Reading. See you in the next story~~ ^_^

-Hibarin.


	2. First Wish

Tepat pukul dua belas tengah malam, perlahan sosok Shiro berubah menjadi sesosok gadis belia yang sangat cantik tertidur dalam pelukan Sasuke. Merasa ada sesuatu yang berat menimpanya membuat Sasuke mau tak mau membuka matanya. Betapa kagetnya pemuda berambut gelap itu saat mendapati ada seorang gadis cantik tanpa sehelai benang pun sedang tidur dalam pelukannya.

"AAAKH!"

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**NARUTO** is belong to **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

And

**Yuki Hibari**, Proudly Present

**CAT's WISH**

**Warning**

Alternate Universe, OOCs. Lemon a bit.

**DLDR. Mind to RnR?**

* * *

Akibat teriakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, Shiro yang saat itu tidur dipelukannya pun jadi ikut terbangun.

"Si-siapa kau?" Desis Sasuke pada gadis yang masih sibuk memerjapkan kedua matanya. Rasanya darah Sasuke saat ini benar-benar mendidih akibat pemandangan di depannya itu.

"Engh. Sasuke-sama?" Shiro berkata dengan imut seakan-akan saat ini sosoknya masih seekor kucing. Beberapa saat gadis itu mencoba memahami keadaanya.

Seingatnya tadi majikannya mengajaknya tidur lalu bagaimana bisa Sasuke lupa padanya. Kemudian Shiro dalam wujud gadis itu mencoba melihat dirinya sendiri hingga ia terkaget-kaget saat menyadari ia ada dalam wujud manusia.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama, apa sekarang malam bulan purnama?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, ia tetap mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis di hadapannya.

"Jadi siapa kau ini sebenarnya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Saat ini ia sedang tidak mau berbasa-basi dan ingin cepat mengetahui siapa gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Aku ini kucing yang kau pelihara, Sasuke-sama."

Sontak Sasuke langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada gadis yang mengaku sebagai Shiro. "Kau Shiro? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena ini bulan purnama."

"Hah? Katakan dengan lebih jelas Shiro!" Perintah Sasuke menggebu-gebu.

"Aku mendapatkan kutukan hingga berubah menjadi kucing, Sasuke-sama." Ucapan Shiro membuat Sasuke terperangah.

Kutukan? Apa hal seperti itu benar-benar ada? Namun jika dilihat-lihat gadis ini memakai kalung yang sama dengan kalung yang dipakai oleh Shiro. Lalu di lengan kirinya juga terdapat sebuah perban yang membalutinya.

"Coba ceritakan padaku mengenai asal usulmu, siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" Shiro memandang Sasuke dengan sedikit keraguan. Shiro tidak dapat bertahan sebagai kucing lebih lama lagi, ia ingin kembali menjadi manusia. Maka dari itu ia akan mencoba percaya pada majikannya itu.

"Baik Sasuke-sama." Kucing yang menjelma jadi manusia itu menggantung kalimatnya.

"Namaku... Sakura. Setahun yang lalu aku membuat sebuah kesalahan yang besar hingga membuatku dikutuk menjadi seekor kucing. Akan tetapi sampai saat ini aku tetap tidak bisa mengingat apa kesalahan yang aku lakukan saat itu."

Sasuke melebarkan matanya. 'Sakura?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Pemuda itu kembali teringat sesuatu yang tak ingin ia kenang kembali. Bunga sakura dan musim semi.

Perlahan dari pelupuk mata Shiro―Sakura mulai terlihat ada air mata menggenang. "Aku ingin kembali menjadi manusia."

Sasuke, semua orang melihatnya sebagai pembuat masalah yang angkuh dan sombong. Namun kenyataannya ia adalah pemuda yang berhati lembut.

Melihat Sakura―jelmaan kucing kesayangannya seperti itu membuat hati Sasuke terketuk untuk membantunya. Pemuda itu luluh, hingga melupakan kebenciannya pada hal yang berkaitan dengan masa lalunya.

"Katakan padaku, apa persyaratan agar kau kembali menjadi manusia?" Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Maksud Sasuke-sama?"

"Ku pikir jika kau dikutuk atau semacamnya, pasti ada suatu cara untuk melepaskan kutukan itu kan?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Nah, sekarang katakan padaku bagaimana cara melepaskanmu dari kutukan itu?" Lanjut Sasuke pelan.

Sakura memerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Sesaat ia mencoba mencari kebohongan dibalik sepasang manik obsidian Sasuke, namun semuanya nihil. Hanya ada ketulusan dan kesungguhan disana.

"Syaratnya, harus ada seseorang yang mengabulkan tiga buah permohonan_nya_. Hingga ketiga helai kelopak di bunga ini menghilang semua." Ujar gadis berambut merah muda itu seraya menggenggam kalung berlian berbentuk bunga sakura di lehernya.

"Nya? Siapa dia S-Sakura?" Sasuke sedikit sulit untuk memanggil nama itu, tapi ia memaksakan untuk memanggil gadis kucing itu dengan nama aslinya.

Sakura menggeleng sedih. Ia benar-benar tidak ingat apapun selain yang baru saja ia katakan pada Sasuke.

"Lalu apa saja permohonan_nya_?"

Sepasang zamrud milik Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi nanar. "Aku hanya mengingat permohonan_nya_ yang pertama." Sakura memutus kalimatnya yang membuat Sasuke menjadi semakin tidak sabar mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Sasuke.

"Dia bilang, 'aku sangat benci pada seseorang yang menyia-nyiakan sekolah. Hargailah karunia kepintaran dan kesempatan untuk menimba ilmu' begitu." Jelas Sakura. Sasuke terhenyak, apa permohonan itu ditujukan untuk dirinya?

Tepat sekali Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk mengabulkan permohonannya. Selama ini Sasuke memang sangat malas untuk datang ke sekolah yang baginya hanya membuang-buang waktu saja.

"Maksud dari permintaan itu untuk menyuruhku rajin sekolah, begitukah?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menatap Sakura. Sakura balas menatapnya bingung.

"Entahlah, Sasuke-sama."

"Lalu, apa lagi yang kau ingat Sakura?"

Sejenak Sakura terlihat sedang berpikir hingga sesaat kemudian ia seperti teringat akan suatu hal. "Ah iya, permohonan itu harus kau kabulkan sebelum bulan purnama selanjutnya, Sasuke-sama. Atau jika tidak aku akan menjadi kucing selamanya."

Sasuke terlihat sedang memikirkan permohonan Sakura itu. Menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu selanjutnya.

"Baiklah, kau begitu besok aku akan datang ke sekolah." Ucap Sasuke mantap. Masa bodolah dengan komentar-komentar dari penghuni sekolahnya. Setidaknya ia harus menolong kucing jelmaan ini.

**Flashback end**

Disinilah Sasuke sekarang. Setelah satu jam termenung di kafetaria, pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam itu memutuskan untuk mengunjungi atap sekolahnya untuk sekadar istirahat dan menenangkan dirinya.

Saat merenung ia kembali teringat sedikit akan kejadian tadi malam.

**Flashback**

"Sakura, apakah ada efeknya jika misalnya, seorang yang malas datang ke sekolah itu akhirnya datang kesekolah kembali namun ia tidak terlalu fokus pada pelajaran dan terkadang malah bolos di atap sekolah?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh. "Apa Sasuke-sama berniat melakukan itu?" Selidik gadis itu. Sasuke tak bergeming sedikit pun hingga saat Sakura yang masih tak memakai sehelai benang itu mendekati dan duduk di pangkuannya.

"Ch―apa yang kau lakukan Sakura?" Sasuke kaget bukan main. Secepat kilat pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya guna menutupi kenyataan saat ini wajahnya sedang merah padam. Sakura memukul-mukul dada Sasuke pelan.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan sekolahmu Sasuke-sama?"

"Aku... Tak mau melihat Sasuke-sama terus seperti ini. Kembalilah bersekolah Sasuke-sama." Pinta gadis jelmaan kucing itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Secara tak sengaja bokong kenyal miliknya menyentuh kebanggaan Sasuke yang sudah agak bangun setelah saat pertama kali ia melihat Sakura tanpa busana sedang menindihnya ketika tidur tadi.

"Engh." Tanpa bisa ditahan sebuah desahan pelan lolos dari sepasang bibir tipis Sasuke. Sakura menoleh saat mendengar desahan majikannya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang merah padam dan sedikit limbung.

"S-SASUKE-SAMA!" Pekik Sakura. Serta merta gadis berambut permen kapas itu menangkup pipi Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. "Astaga, tubuhmu panas sekali Sasuke-sama." Lanjutnya dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana baik-baik saja? Tubuh Sasuke-sama sangat panas. Sasuke-sama pasti sedang demam. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu." Ucap Sakura dengan nada khawatir berlebihannya.

Gadis jelmaan kucing itu tidak sadar jika saat ini dirinya telah membangunkan seekor singa yang kelaparan. Sebuah seringaian terbentuk di wajah tampan Sasuke bersamaan dengan munculnya ide gila di benak pemuda itu.

"Aku tau apa yang harus kau lakukan agar panasku turun." Ucap Sasuke seksi di dekat daun telinga Sakura.

Seringaian juga tak luntur dari wajahnya. Seketika Sakura agak merinding karena merasa akan ada kejanggalan setelah ini.

"Apa itu Sasuke-sama?" Tanya Sakura polos.

Akibat kutukan yang diterimanya membuat Sakura tidak bisa bersikap seperti dirinya yang dulu. Sakura saat ini hanya bisa berkelakuan polos, manis dan manja seperti kucing.

"Ikuti saja perintahku."

Begitu kalimat itu selesai, Sasuke langsung memerintahkan Sakura untuk membukakan semua pakaian yang dipakainya. Bodohnya Sakura hanya mengikuti perintah Sasuke tanpa membantah sedikit pun.

Jari jemari lembut nan lentik Sakura bergerak turun setelah berhasil melepaskan kemeja biru muda milik majikannya. Sejenak tadi ia cukup mengagumi tubuh milik Sasuke yang terlihat sangat terlatih hingga perutnya berbentuk seperti cokelat batangan.

Langsung setelah membuka kancing dan menurunkan resleting celana _jeans_ majikannya, Sakura menurunkan celana Sasuke secara perlahan dan menyisakan sebuah boxer bertuliskan _Calvin Klein_. Gerakan lambat yang dilakukan Sakura benar-benar membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Bisa kau percepat gerakanmu Sakura?" Desis Sasuke.

Karena takut jika majikannya marah, Sakura membuka semua pakaian dalam Sasuke dengan sedikit menyentaknya. Niatnya sih, agar boxer beserta lapisan lainnya lepas bersamaan hingga secepatnya Sasuke berkeadaan sama seperti Sakura.

Tapi gadis kucing itu sama sekali tidak menyadari apa efek dari tindakannya barusan. Mungkin karena kutukan yang diterimanya, logikanya sebagai manusia tergerus oleh kepribadian kucingnya.

"Ermh." Geram Sasuke dengan mata separuh terpejam. Sebuah sensasi yang timbul semakin mendesaknya di bawah sana.

"Sasuke-sama? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah membalikkan posisinya menjadi di atas Sakura. Seringaian seksi khasnya semakin tercetak jelas.

"Sasuke-sama? A-ada apa tiba-tiba?" ucap Sakura yang berada dalam kungkungan majikan barunya itu. Sekilas ia merasa perubahan aura dari majikannya itu, namun tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi.

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Sakura dan menghembuskan napasnya disana. "Karena kau telah membangunkanku, tidak ada masalahnya kan kita bermain sebentar?"

Belum sempat Sakura bertanya lagi, Sasuke sudah mulai menjilati lehernya. Bukan hanya itu, Sasuke juga sudah mulai berani menghisap dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikkan di leher gadis―kucingnya―itu.

"Enghh..." Entah kenapa desahan yang lolos dari bibir Sakura terdengar manis di telinga Sasuke. Desah-desah yang manis selanjutnya semakin membuat birahi pemuda _raven_ itu meningkat.

Lumatan-lumatan Uchiha muda itu semakin gencar menghujam jenjangnya leher Sakura. Sejalan dengan lidahnya yang tengah berpesta, jemari kekar Sasuke pun tak ingin ketinggalan langkah. Perlahan tapi pasti jemari jenjang itu menyusuri wujud manusia itu dari atas, turun melalui leher dan terhenti sebentar di sepasang bongkahan sintal.

Seperti baru pertama kali menemukan mainan yang sangat mengasyikkan, Sasuke sejenak menghentikan hisapannya di leher Sakura untuk beralih pada sepasang bukit kembar yang baginya sangat menggugah libidonya.

Naluri lelaki yang tertarik pada payudara juga dimiliki oleh Sasuke. Buah dada gadis jelmaan kucing itu cukup pas dalam genggaman Sasuke. Tidak kecil namun tidak juga terlalu besar. Semakin Sasuke meremas dan memilinnya, semakin naik nafsu birahinya.

"Ahh~ Aahh~~ Saah― Suhh― Keeh― Sahmaahh―" dengan susah payah Sakura memanggil nama majikannya. Rasanya aneh diperlakukan seperti itu. Gadis kucing itu merasa tiba-tiba ingin pipis namun niatannya untuk membuat tuannya berhenti sejenak―agar dia dapat pipis di toilet―tampaknya sulit untuk dilakukan.

"Ahh― tuaanh― Sahsukeeh―" Sakura terpaksa mengalami orgasme pertamanya. Melihat gadis dibawahnya telah sampai duluan Sasuke semakin bersemangat. Tangan kanannya meremas bagian kanan payudara Sakura sementara bibirnya melayani bagian satu lagi.

Jari-jarinya yang sedang bebas kembali menelusuri tubuh Sakura hingga mereka menemukan sesuatu di pangkal selangkangan mangsanya itu. Bagian itu cukup basah akibat orgasmenya tadi. Tak butuh waktu lama Sasuke dengan mudah menemukan klitoris dan mencubitnya dengan penuh kasih.

"Aaahh―" Sakura mendesah panjang. Tubuh sintalnya menggelinjang hanya karena cubitan jahil itu. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Sasuke langsung meloloskan jari tengah dan telunjuknya.

"Aah― sshhh― aah― tuaanhh Sasuuh―keeh" seringaian Sasuke semakin lebar mendengar Sakura menyebutkan namanya. Ia cukup puas bisa membuat Sakura menikmati foreplay dari pemula seperti dirinya. Sejujurnya bagi Sasuke ini memang yang pertama kali ia lakukan dan ternyata melakukan hubungan intim itu memang seperti surga dunia.

"Aahh― anhh― aah― lebiihh cepaathh― Sasuukeeh― samaahh" Sakura terus mendesah. Terpaksa Sasuke menambah satu lagi jarinya dan mempercepat gerak ketiga jarinya itu.

"Sshh― aaaaaahhh―" Sakura mendesah panjang. Tanda bahwa ia kembali orgasme dan tubuhnya yang penuh peluh mulai lunglai. Pemandangan Sakura yang seperti ini membuat Sasuke tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Pemuda bermanik obsidian itu mengarahkan kejantanannya di depan kemaluan Sakura yang telah basah akibat cairannya sendiri. Karena niat jahilnya, Sasuke dengan sengaja menggesek-gesekkan batang kejantanannya pada kewanitaan Sakura.

Dan tentu saja, "aaaahh―" gadis itu akan mendesah panjang.

AH. Sasuke seakan tersadar akan sesuatu. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Apa yang selanjutnya ia lakukan? Lupakah ia kalau Sakura itu tengah dikutuk menjadi kucing? Bagaimana jika ia menyetubuhinya, gadis itu tidak akan kembali menjadi manusia? Tidak, tidak. Tahanlah dirimu Sasuke. Saat ia telah kembali normal, kau bisa menggagahinya sepuas nafsumu.

Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura. Ia berbalik badan dan hendak ke kamar mandi.

"Sakura pakailah bajuku untuk sementara. Nanti kau kedinginan." Seru Sasuke dingin tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari perbedaan dengan gelagat majikannya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tapi diperlakukan seperti tadi oleh Sasuke-sama lebih hangat." Jawabnya lugu. Tanpa sadar hanya dengan ucapan Sakura itu Sasuke semakin bernafsu. Tapi apa mau dikata, ia harus menahan nafsunya.

"Sudah! Lakukan saja." Setelah membentak Sakura, Sasuke secepat kilat menuju kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan nafsunya. Sang adik tidak akan tenang jika belum diberi pelayanan.

**Flashback end.**

.

.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Sedikit banyak ia kesal dengan kesehariannya di sekolah yang menurutnya sangat membosankan. Hampir semua teman di sekolahnya itu berbahaya. Yang perempuan menatapnya seperti mangsa sementara yang laki-laki seperti menganggapnya sampah penyebar penyakit.

Apa boleh buat? Saat ini mengabulkan permohonan untuk Sakura jauh lebih penting daripada egonya sendiri. Pemuda _raven_ itu sendiri tidak mau mengambil resiko jika ia mengingkari janjinya dengan kucing cantik itu.

Sasuke terlalu takut untuk kehilangan peliharaannya itu saat ini.

"Hei Sasuke." Sasuke berbalik sejenak ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Hn."

"Berhenti bertingkah sok keren seperti itu _teme_!" tegur salah satu dari dua orang yang mendekati Sasuke.

"Hn. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Kali ini masih tetap mempertahankan wajah datar, dingin tanpa ekspresinya. Salah satu dari mereka menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini Kiba?"

"Itu shampo kucing dan vaksin yang kau pesan. Dari kakakku." Seru pemuda pencinta anjing itu.

"Oi Sasuke! Sejak kapan kau memelihara kucing?" celetuk seorang yang berambut pirang. Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya.

"Bukan urusanmu Naruto." Gumam Sasuke seraya melirik isi bungkusan pemberian Kiba sejenak. Ketiganya berjalan berdampingan. Kiba dan Naruto cukup berisik dibandingkan dengan Sasuke yang terus-terusan diam. Pemuda Uchiha itu terlarut dalam terawang angannya yang jauh.

Kini dalam otaknya sudah terencana dengan jelas apa saja yang hendak ia lakukan jika gadisnya telah kembali menjadi manusia. Tak sabar rasanya menunggu malam bulan purnama selanjutnya untuk bertemu dengan wujud manusia Sakura.

Jika tidak di malam bulan purnama, mana bisa Sakura menampakkan wujud manusianya pada manusia lain.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Kenapa kau membantunya?"

"Kenapa kau mempedulikannya?"

"Korbankan saja dia."

"Buang saja dia."

"Telantarkan saja dia."

"Dia hanya sampah."

"Dia tidak berguna."

"Dia tak berhati."

"Dia tak pantas untukmu."

.

.

"AKH!" Napasnya menderu dan saling berkejaran. Darimana datangnya suara-suara yang ramai itu. Disini tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Rumahnya tetap sepi, tak ada siapapun yang datang.

Sakura? Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Sasuke bergegas menuju sebuah ruangan kecil khusus untuk kucing kesayangannya.

CKLEK. Ia langsung menyalakan lampu ruangan kecil yang manis itu. Syukurlah, kucing itu masih terlelap di atas bantalnya. Tubuhnya bergerak naik turun menandakan ia sedang bernapas. Bulu-bulu halusnya terlihat rontok beberapa helai.

Sasuke mendekat dan duduk di samping kucing itu berbaring. Dalam wujud kucingnya saja Sakura sangat manis. Tangan kekar Sasuke terjulur hendak mengelus tubuh kucing itu. Namun sebelum ia sempat melakukannya, Sasuke berubah pikiran dan kembali menatap Sakura.

"Bukan Shiro tapi, Sakura ya?" gumamnya. Pemuda yang dikenal dingin itu dengan mudahnya memberikan tatapan lembut pada peliharaan yang sekarang menjadi teman barunya. Atau mungkin gadis yang ... dicintainya?

"Cocok untukmu."

**BTC**

* * *

**A/N: **Hallooooo~~~ Setelah cukup lama setelah Hibarin menganggurkan fic ini akhirnya ke post juga chapter duanya. Jujur Hibarin sendiri sampe speechless sama tulisan sendiri. Untuk saat ini, Hibarin cuma bisa bikin seperti ini dulu. Mungkin efek WB masih menggerogoti gudang ide Hibarin TT Maaf ya kalo fic ini ngga sesuai dengan harapan kalian. Untuk selanjutnya Hibarin usahain buat lebih bagus dan bermutu.

Hibarin ucapin terima kasih buat yang udah sempetin baca fic ini baik yang sempet ngereview maupun silent reader. Dukungan kalian bener-bener berarti buat Hibarin.

Akhir kata saya ucapin terima kasih dan mind to review? :D

See you in the next story~~

-Hibarin


	3. Second Wish

"Bukan Shiro tapi, Sakura ya?" gumamnya. Pemuda yang dikenal dingin itu dengan mudahnya memberikan tatapan lembut pada peliharaan yang sekarang menjadi teman barunya. Atau mungkin gadis yang ... dicintainya?

"Cocok untukmu."

**DISCLAIMER**

**NARUTO** is belong to **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

And

**Yuki Hibari**, Proudly Present

**Cat's Wish**

**Warning**

Alternate Universe, OOC, No Lemon.

**DLDR. Mind to RnR?**

**.**

**.**

Berkat kegigihan Naruto dan Kiba untuk mengajaknya untuk datang ke tempat karaoke, Sasuke harus menerima keadaan dirinya yang luar biasa kelelahan. Sebelumnya Sasuke memang tak pernah merasakan jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah bersama teman sekelas.

Awalnya Naruto hanya bilang ingin ditemani ke toko buku―saja―saat melihat Sasuke yang hendak pulang dengan _subway_. Sasuke yang biasa datang ke sekolah dengan mobil _sport_nya hari ini terpaksa berangkat dengan _subway_. Salahnya sendiri yang lupa melakukan servis bulanan mobilnya karena terlalu asyik mengurus kucing kesayangannya. Lagipula Sasuke ingat akan Sakura yang pernah berucap bahwa Sasuke harus lebih memilih kendaraan umum ketimbang mobil mewahnya itu.

Naruto yang ingin ke toko buku itu benar-benar hal yang tak biasa. Maka dari itu Sasuke menyanggupi ajakan sahabat pirangnya tanpa banyak basa-basi. Namun yang terjadi malah perjalanannya dan Naruto menjadi ramai akibat bergabungnya Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah jalan―tak jauh dari toko Kinokuniya tujuan mereka.

Sasuke hampir saja beranjak pulang―karena menurutnya sudah ada orang lain yang bisa menemani Naruto ke toko buku―jikalau Kiba tidak menyeretnya untuk tetap ikut bersama mereka. Putra keluarga Inuzuka itu telah berencana untuk datang ke tempat karaoke setelah menemani Naruto. Lebih tepatnya Kiba sengaja menyeret Sasuke yang―kebetulan sedang pulang tanpa mobil pribadinya―notabenenya tak pernah ia lihat bernyanyi satu lirik pun.

Waktu bergulir begitu cepat bagi kelima―lebih tepatnya empat orang yang menikmati, satu orang lainnya hanya termenung bosan―pemuda yang asyik berkaraoke itu hingga tak sadar malam telah datang.

Ranjang _kingsize_ yang empuk adalah tujuan Sasuke saat ini. Pemuda itu bahkan lupa untuk menengok Sakura sejenak akibat rasa lelah yang menyebabkan kantuk ini sudah tak tertahankan.

Sasuke memang lupa akan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Dalam keadaan tiga perempat sadar begini Sasuke merasa ada yang tak beres. Sebenarnya ia masih mau bermalas-malasan di ranjang hingga biasanya kucing kesayangannya datang mengeong untuk membangunkannya.

Lalu apa yang terjadi pagi ini? Kenapa Sakura belum juga mengeong meskipun ia telah menunggu setengah jam dalam keadaan setengah sadarnya itu?

Mau tak mau Sasuke beranjak dari ranjang empuknya guna menengok keadaan kucing jadi-jadian itu. Seingatnya semalam ia memang langsung tidur begitu sampai di rumah. Sakura pun bukan kucing yang kelewat manja seperti halnya kucing biasa, jadi ia tidak terlalu khawatir pada si manis-nya itu.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu _Sasuke-sama," suara lembut itu seperti alunan pembangkit semangat bagi Sasuke. Pemuda berumur lima belas tahun itu dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

Seorang wanita cantik dalam balutan terusan hijau muda selutut dengan dilapisi apron putih terlihat sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di dapur. Aroma yang menggelitik hidung juga menguar dari arah tempat gadis itu berada. Sudah jelas bagi Sasuke jika gadis itu sedang memasak.

"Sakura? Kenapa kau―," Sasuke tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya akibat efek keterkagetan yang belum sepenuhnya hilang. Bisa dibilang ia tercengang dan kaget bukan main mendapati Sakura dalam bentuk manusia seperti ini.

"Hm. Ini semua berkat Sasuke-sama,"ucapnya singkat seraya mengaduk masakan setengah jadinya di atas wajan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ini kan pagi hari, kenapa kau―?"

"Karena Sasuke-sama telah mengabulkan permohonan pertama. Dan juga, semalam adalah malam bulan purnamakedua. Aku akan kembali ke bentuk kucingku pada malam hari Sasuke-sama," jelas Sakura. Tangannya dengan cekatan mematikan kompor dan memindahkan masakannya ke atas piring.

Walaupun tetap dengan tatapan datarnya, terdapat sedikit perubahan di wajah Sasuke saat mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Baginya ini adalah kabar baik. Entah kenapa ia merasa ikatannya dengan Sakura benar-benar telah sangat dekat.

"Lalu, apa permohonan kedua yang harus terkabul?"

Sakura diam sejenak hingga ia telah selesai menyusun meja makan pagi itu. "Dia bilang, 'hartamu bukan hal yang patut kau banggakan. Lihatlah sekelilingmu dan lakukan yang seharusnya kau lakukan'," ucap Sakura. Sasuke terdiam, ia seperti terpikir sesuatu.

"Sakura, bukankah itu perintah untuk membantu orang yang kurang beruntung?" tebak Sasuke.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya yang sontak membuat Sasuke berjengit, setengah mati ia menahan agar tak merona hanya karena kelakuan Sakura yang terlampau polos.

"Begitu ya Sasuke-sama? Ah, mungkin memang begitu," ujarnya pelan. "Nah sekarang waktunya Sasuke-sama untuk sarapan," lanjutnya seraya menggeserkan kursi untuk diduduki oleh Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu menurut dan langsung duduk di kursinya.

"Sakura, kau tidak ikut makan?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Memangnya aku boleh ikut makan bersama Sasuke-sama?" gadis itu balik bertanya. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan.

"Tentu saja boleh. Memangnya kau tidak merasa lapar?"

"Lapar? Aku tidak terlalu merasakannya Sasuke-sama," seru gadis itu polos. Mendapati sosok di hadapannya masih bergeming di posisi berdirinya Sasuke menyipitkan matanya.

"Lapar ataupun tidak kau harus tetap ikut sarapan," ujar Sasuke setengah memerintah. Pemuda itu melempar tatapan mengintimidasi agar Sakura patuh menuruti kata-katanya.

Sesaat kemudian gadis bersurai _bubble gum_ itu telah duduk di kursi yang tepat berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Dengan beberapa instruksi dari Sasuke, Sakura mulai mengambil mangkuk nasinya dan mangkuk lain berisi sup miso.

Mengikuti nalurinya sebagai manusia setengah kucing, mata Sakura tertuju pada piring berisi ikan bakar yang tengah disantap oleh Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sangat menikmati ikan bakar itu membuat Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludah menahan rasa _ngiler_.

"Sakura selanjutnya buatkan masakan yang ekstra tomat saja, jangan yang man―" ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat ia memergoki Sakura memandangnya―yang sedang memakan ikan bakar―dengan raut mendamba.

Seketika pecahlah tawa Sasuke akibat ulah gadis itu. "Pfft. Apa-apaan raut wajahmu itu Sakura? Kalau kau juga mau makan ikan ini ya tinggal bilang saja," seru Sasuke masih dengan sisa-sisa tawanya.

"Ha-habisnya Sasuke-sama terlihat sangat menikmatinya,"gumam Sakura pelan seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke mau tak mau kembali mengulum senyum di wajah yang biasanya selalu kaku.

"Sudahlah, kalau mau yang makan saja," Sakura menanggapi dengan anggukan pelan. Matanya berbinar melihat potongan ikan yang diletakkan Sasuke di atas mangkuk nasinya.

"Jika nanti ada waktu, aku akan mengajakmu ke rumah makan _sushi_ langgananku. Ada banyak ikan segar yang bisa kau makan," seru Sasuke. Sekilas pemuda itu pun menampakkan seringai jahilnya saat Sakura mengangguk antusias.

Jika seperti ini, Sakura benar-benar telihat seperti kucing peliharaan sungguhan. Begitu batin Sasuke.

Setelahnya beberapa gurauan mewarnai sarapan dua muda-mudi itu untuk pertama kali. Dalam hati Sasuke bersyukur ia yang menemukan Sakura dan bukan orang lain. Tanpa Uchiha bungsu itu sadari, perlahan tapi pasti bongkahan es dihatinya pun ikut mencair.

.

.

.

"_Teme_!" seruan suara cempreng menyambut langkah pertama Sasuke melewat gerbang sekolah hari ini. Pagi-pagi begini tentu Naruto masih memiliki energi penuh untuk meneriakinya jika ia melengos saja. Mungkin tidak menghiraukan teman karibnya itu bukan hal yang buruk. Lagipula pagi ini moodnya sedang bagus-bagusnya.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Sakura menjadi manusia di siang hari dan Sasuke merasa dirinya benar-benar hidup. Setiap bangun di pagi hari Sasuke selalu disambut oleh aroma yang menggelitik indra penciumannya serta ditambah wajah ayu sang koki.

Pria mana di dunia ini yang tak bersemangat jika sejak bangun sudah disuguhkan pelayanan seperti surga dunia?

Dan pagi ini, Sakura sengaja memasak menu serba tomat kesukaan Sasuke, serta memberi kejutan manis untuk menarik kembali majikan tampannya dari alam mimpi. Sakura memberi Sasuke _morning kiss_ tadi pagi sebagai hadiah karena kemarin Sasuke mengajaknya bermain dengan anak-anak kurang beruntung di sebuah panti asuhan.

Sepanjang hari minggu mereka habiskan bermain bersama anak-anak itu hingga menjelang sore. Sakura yang lupa jika dirinya akan berubah menjadi kucing mau tak mau harus ditarik paksa Sasuke untuk pulang―walaupun memerlukan sedikit usaha lebih dari pemuda itu―dengan menjanjikan Sakura untuk bermain kesana lagi minggu depan.

Jika mengingat kemarin rasanya Sasuke ingin terus tersenyum.

"_Teme_, kenapa sejak tadi kau senyam-senyum sendiri. Kau tau, itu sangat mengerikan!" celetuk Naruto dengan mata menyipit tanda curiganya.

Sontak senyum Sasuke luntur seketika. "Hn. Kalau begitu jangan hiraukan _Dobe_," dengus Sasuke datar. Matanya melempar tatapan tajam pada sahabat pirangnya yang terkikik nakal.

"Memangnya ada apa sih Sasuke? Akhir-akhir ini kau kelihatan bahagia terus. Bukan cuma aku lho, yang lain juga bilang begitu," seruNaruto dengan polosnya. Sasuke mengernyit sekilas.

"Kelihatan jelas ya?" tanya pemuda berambut raven itu. Si pirang menanggapinya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Hn," mendengar balasan dari Sasuke, Naruto merengut sebal. Apa-apaan respon si pantat ayam itu. Sudah jelas 'Hn' itu bukan jawaban yang diinginkan oleh Naruto.

"Jawaban macam apa itu, hah?"

"Berisik _Dobe_!"

"Kalau kau tak mau menjawab, aku juga tak mau menyerah bertanya padamu," ancam Naruto.

"Lakukan sesukamu," dengus Sasuke seraya mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Berhentilah mengabaikanku Teme! Kau akan menyesal saat aku menjambak rambut pantat ayammu itu," seru Naruto setengah berteriak karena Sasuke yang mendahului langkahnyabeberapa belas meter.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk kembali mengabaikan teriakan sahabatnya itu. Tapi siapapun tak tau jika di dalam hatinya Sasuke tersenyum dengan kehidupannya yang terasa lebih berwarna dari masa lalunya.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari mobil yang belakangan ini jarang dipakainya. Setelah membukakan pintu untuk wanita yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelahnya, kedua insan itu bergegas menuju bagasi mobil yang berisi barang-barang yang sengaja mereka bawa.

Perjalanan dari Shinjuku ke desa Tabayama―perbatasan antara prefektur Yamanashi, Saitama dan Tokyo―sejak pagi hari ini cukup melelahkan Uchiha muda itu. Untunglah setelah dua jam perjalanan, rasa lelah mereka terbayarkan.

Udara pagi khas pedesaan menyambut dua muda-mudi yang datang jauh dari pusat kota itu. Hari ini seperti yang Sasuke telah janjikan sebelumnya, ia dan Sakura kembali mengunjungi panti asuhan yang minggu lalu mereka kunjungi.

Awalnya Sakura merengek pada Sasuke agar mereka menuju kesana dengan angkutan umum saja. Tapi dengan tegas Sasuke menolaknya. Pengalaman mereka minggu kemarin yang sempat tertinggal bus Nishi Tokyo yang akan membawa penumpang menuju desa Tabayama dari stasiun Okayama membuat Sasuke jera.

Sambil menenteng bungkusan berisi makanan yang sengaja ia dan Sakura siapkan, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki besar-besar guna mengimbangi Sakura yang setengah berlari dengan riang.

Manik _onyx_ itu tersenyum lembut melihat sosok yang berkilauan di depannya itu. Bukan berarti Sakura berubah fisiknya menjadi sesuatu yang bercahaya namun Sasuke hanya tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan dari pemilik helaian bak bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu.

Sasuke ingat pertama kali ia mengunjungi panti asuhan yang terletak di prefektur Yamanashi itu. Saat itu ia masih bocah ingusan berumur tujuh tahun dan mendiang ibunyalah yang mengajaknya untuk berkunjung.

Bukan sesuatu hal yang spesial. Memang pada kenyataannya Sasuke tidak terlalu tertarik dengan anak-anak di panti asuhan itu. Yang ia lakukan selama menemani ibunya hanyalah duduk diam sambil memperhatikan anak-anak itu bermain, saling memperebutkan pakaian-pakaian yang mereka beri atau memperhatikan bagaimana anak-anak itu memakan dengan lahap setiap makanan yang dibawa oleh ibunya.

Dulu memang ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang-orang yang kurang beruntung seperti mereka. Semakin Sasuke beranjak remaja pun, semakin Sasuke menolak ajakan ibunya untuk singgah ke panti asuhan itu.

Beberapa tahun telah lewat dan panti asuhan itu terlihat semakin lusuh―mungkin karena kekurangan dana akibat terus bertambahnya anak-anak di panti asuhan itu. Saat ia dan Sakura berkunjung ke sana minggu lalu, Sasuke hanya membawa pakaian-pakaian bekas layak pakai dan sejumlah uang untuk mereka.

"Selamat datang kembali Sasuke-kun," sapa wanita setengah baya dengan manik merah yang lembut. Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Dilihatnya Sakura telah terlebih dahulu masuk dan dikerubungi oleh anak-anak usia sekolah dasar. Gadis itu dengan ramahnya membagi-bagikan bungkusan berisikan makanan pada penghuni panti itu.

"Hn,"gumam Sasuke seperti biasa. Namun berbeda dari biasanya, pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyuman hangat walau hanya sekilas.

"Sudah kuduga. Pacarmu kali ini benar-benar membawa perubahan besar untukmu," celetuk wanita berkacamata itu―Yakushi Nonou, salah satu kenalan ibunya.

"Akh―dia bukan pacarku," sergah Sasuke seraya memberi wanita itu _death_ _glare_ andalannya.

Kekehan wanita yang hendak menginjak kepala empat itu semakin menjadi akibat tingkah laku putra kedua Uchiha Mikoto ini. "Begitukah? Kurasa Mikoto pun pasti akan langsung suka dengan gadis yang bisa mengubahmu menjadi seperti ini,"

Tanpa bisa ia hentikan, semburat kemerahan menjalari wajah tampan Sasuke. Dalam hati ia mengumpat kebiasaan Nonou selalu menjahilinya sejak ia kecil. Walaupun begitu, semburat yang tercipta di wajahnya bukanlah karena ia malu dengan Nonou, melainkan saat ia memikirkan Sakura adalah pacarnya.

Sejak beberapa bulan ini ia sudah terbiasa hidup bersama Sakura. Semua sifat Sakura sangat disukainya, sekecil apapun itu. Reaksi yang Sakura berikan setiap kali Sasuke menjahilinya selalu membuat Sasuke tertarik untuk melakukan lebih, namun bukan dalam artian yang menyimpang. Sejujurnya hingga saat ini Sasuke belum pernah lagi menyentuh Sakura seperti saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

Sasuke hanya ingin menjaga Sakura hingga ia kembali dari penderitaan yang dialaminya.

Kedua manik jelaga Sasuke kembali terfokus pada sosok yang mengenakan terusan _baby_ _peach_ selutut yang dilapisi dengan cardigan berwarna _cream_. Menurut Sasuke, mendandani Sakura itu tak perlu berlebihan―seperti halnya yang dilakukan oleh gadis-gadis labil yang selama ini mendekatinya. Cukup dengan paduan pakaian yang sederhana, Sakura akan terlihat sangat cantik.

Andai saja ia dapat bertemu dengan Sakura lebih cepat.

.

.

.

"Begitu mendengar bunyi lonceng tengah malam, Cinderella teringat akan perkataan ibu peri sebelum ia pergi ke pesta itu. 'Ingat putriku Cinderella, sihir ini takkan bertahan lama dan batas waktunya hingga tengah malam' begitu katanya," ucap Sakura.

Gadis musim semi itu dengan antusias menirukan cara bicara sang ibu peri kepada Cinderella. Sebagai balasannya, anak-anak panti asuhan itu menyimak dongeng yang dibacakan oleh Sakura dengan sangat antusias. Beberapa dari mereka malah ada yang sampai saling berebut sepatu yang dijadikan Sakura sebagai alat peraga.

"Dan Cinderella berlari secepat yang ia bisa hingga salah satu sepatu kacanya terlepas saat ia hendak menuruni tangga menuju halaman istana. Cinderella sangat ingin kembali untuk mengambil pasangan sepatu kacanya," lanjutnya seraya memperagakan adegan Cinderella yang tak dapat mengambil kembali sepatu kacanya.

"Namun hal itu tak bisa ia lakukan. Perlahan-lahan sihir sang ibu peri memudar dan terus memudar hingga Cinderella dan teman-teman binatangnya kembali ke wujud mereka semula,"

"Kakak Sakura!" salah satu anak perempuan berkuncir dua mengangkat tangannya.

"Ada apa Moegi-chan?" ujar Sakura dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kenapa saat semuanya kembali seperti semula, sepatu kaca Cinderella tetap seperti itu?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada polos khas anak sekolah dasar.

"Hm, kenapa ya? Tentu saja itu hadiah yang diberikan oleh ibu peri karena selama ini Cinderella selalu berkerja keras. Tak peduli bagaimana kejamnya perilaku ibu dan saudari tirinya, Cinderella tetap tegar dan tak pernah menyimpan dendam," jelasnya. Gadis kecil bernama Moegi tadi mengangguk paham. Begitu pula dengan beberapa anak yang lain.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Sasuke yang tengah duduk berbincang dengan Nonou kembali tersenyum melihat Sakura.

Pemuda bersurai raven itu menyesap teh hijau miliknya. "Kurasa nanti kami akan berkunjung lagi, Yakushi-san," gumamnya pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Nonou.

"Tenang saja, semua yang ada disini selalu menunggu kedatangan kalian," ujar Nonou dengan nada meyakinkan. Sasuke menanggapinya dengan anggukan singkat.

Tanpa terasa jam tangan Sasuke telah menunjukkan pukul dua siang yang artinya muda mudi itu telah menghabiskan waktu cukup banyak. Mengingat masih ada satu tempat yang ingin ia datangi bersama Sakura, terpaksa Sasuke kembali menarik paksa Sakura untuk pulang.

Sakura yang masih ingin bermain bersama teman-teman kecilnya memasang wajah cemberut setiap kali Sasuke meliriknya. Sasuke yang sangat sadar akan hal itu tersenyum dalam hati. Sakura yang seperti ini benar-benar menarik. Terlihat jelas Sakura hanya berpura-pura cemberut. Setiap kali ia melihat pemandangan indah dalam perjalanan mereka, senyumannya kembali merekah.

Tapi walaupun begitu, malah Sasuke yang merasa tak nyaman dengan atmosfir berat di antara mereka. Ingin sekali ia memecah keheningan ini, namun pemuda itu sama sekali tidak dapat memikirkan topik yang cocok.

Kali ini ia merutuki dirinya yang tak terbiasa memulai pembicaraan.

Setelah belokan kedua, Sasuke melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat pemberhentian. Kali ini Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu apa maksud Sasuke. Namun tanpa ia melontarkan pertanyaan, Sasuke pun tak juga menjelaskan padanya.

Pemuda itu membukakan pintu Sakura dan menggenggam tangannya erat. Sakura yang bingung harus berbuat apa hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti kemana Sasuke akan melangkah. Setelah lima menit, langkah Sasuke berhenti dan menatap Sakura.

"Indah bukan?" tanyanya.

Sakura terdiam sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju danau yang luas di hadapannya. "Cantik sekali," pujinya. Binaran mata Sakura membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Mudah-mudahan dengan melihat danau Okutama ini, Sakura bisa sedikit mereda dan melakukan gencatan senjata dengannya.

Gadis itu melangkah menuju ke tepi danau terbesar di Tokyo itu sementara Sasuke hanya memandanginya saja. Kali ini ia ingin Sakura sedikit merasa tenang dengan melihat danau. Sewaktu kecil, Sasuke pernah dibawa ibunya ke sebuah danau yang cantik ketika ia sedang sedih setelah kucing kesayangannya mati. Setelah pulang dari danau itu, entah kenapa perasaan Sasuke sedikit lebih tenang dan kesedihannya berkurang.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum melihat Sakura yang melepaskan alas kakinya dan kembali berjalan menuju tepi danau yang berjarak dua puluh meter dari tempat Sakura melepaskan sepatu. Perlahan gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya mantap. Ingin sekali ia mencicipi air jernih danau yang menjadi sumber air minum penduduk Tokyo itu.

Senyum dan pemandangan indah di mata Sasuke tak berlangsung lama. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Sakura yang perlahan-lahan menjadi rapuh dan gemetar. Sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya turun hingga akhirnya gadis jelmaan kucing itu terduduk di tanah.

Secepat kilat Sasuke langsung menghampirinya. Ia tertegun melihat wajah Sakura yang sangat putih seperti kertas. Sasuke berinisiatif untuk memeluknya.

Beberapa saat terlewat Sakura tak juga menjadi lebih baik. Tubuhnya tetap gemetar hebat dan kulit tubuhnya menjadi pucat. Di antara pelukan Sasuke, Sakura mencoba menjulurkan tangannya ke arah danau. Seakan ia harus mengambil sesuatu yang berharga.

"A...a...a―" suara Sakura terdengar pilu di telinga Sasuke. Gadis bermanik zamrud itu bahkan tak dapat mengucapkan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?" kecemasan tingkat tinggi Sasuke tergambar jelas dari suaranya. Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini Sasuke pun ikut kehilangan ketenangannya.

"Aa...a...akh―" suara Sakura tercekat. Perlahan butir-butir bening mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya dan turun secara perlahan, seolah-olah gerakannya dikendalikan dengan alat yang dapat memperlambat air mata itu turun.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi denganmu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada meninggi, tak peduli dengan banyaknya orang yang saat ini mengelilingi mereka. Ia benar-benar tak tahan melihat Sakura yang tersiksa seperti ini.

"AKH!" bersamaan dengan teriakan itu Sakura memegangi kepalanya. Air matanya pun mengalir semakin banyak.

"Sa―su―ke―sama," dengan sulit Sakura menyebut nama tuannya. "A―ku―ingin..." kalimat Sakura yang terputus putus itu membuat Sasuke semakin tak tenang. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Sakura.

"Pu...lang,"

"SAKURAA―!"

**TBC**

**Balasan review** dan akumulasinya. (Gomen baru sempet balesnya. Buat yang login bisa cek inboxnya ya!) :D

**dewi sasusaku**: hehehe, makasih tapi maaf ya reviewnya baru dibales padahal sekarang udah chapter 3. TT untuk wanita dari masa lalu Sasuke itu mungkin bakalan ambil bagian sebentar lagi (?). J

**ravenpink, sami haruchi 2**: hehehe bener banget! Sakura menurutku emang cocok jadi kucing~

**Stanley Steve**: salam kenal juga Stanley-san. Kependekan ya? Untuk sekarang mungkin Hibarinnya bisa segini dulu. Takutnya kalo mau dipanjangin malah jadi maksa dan bertele-tele gitu ceritanya. Tapi selanjutnya bakal diusahain buat bikin ceritanya lebih panjang dan update lebih cepat. :D

**PinkRamen**: si Sasuke kan pinter, ganteng, terus anak orang berada gitu. Wajar aja dia jadi songong, hehe :D

Big thanks to **legolas, Alvin, uchan, Lina, awas flamers, chieri, Boo, Mimi, neko-chan, Riri, Ama-chan, Guest 1, dina, Guest 2, xxx, Guest 3, Guest 4, hasna, Guest 5, kazuran, zhao mei mei, Guest 6, mingming, catwoman, Guest 7, xxx, Guest 8, Guest 9 **:D

**A/N**: Dari lubuk hati terdalam, Hibarin minta maaf untuk keterlambatan update sampe berbulan-bulan begini. Fic ini pun udah lumayan lama selesai tapi Hibarin ga pernah ada waktu buat nge_publish_nya. Karena setiap orang itu punya kesibukan masing-masing dan Hibarin cuma bisa berterimakasih sama kalian yang selalu nungguin updatean dan sempetin waktu buat baca fic ini.

Untuk chapter kali ini sudah memuaskan kah? Atau ada yang kecewa? Hibarin sendiri ngerasa chapter kali ini rada maksa dan kurang greget, serius -_- ngebikinnya waktu itu rada dikejer waktu soalnya. Mudah-mudahan untuk selanjutnya bisa lebih bagus dari ini―dalam berbagai aspek. Ngomong-ngomong buat temen-temen yang ada kritik dan saran, silahkan disampaikan. Bisa jadi kritik dan saran kalian bakal lebih ngebantu pengembangan ceritanya. :D

Oh ya, untuk suffix -sama, -kun, dll itu yang benernya diitalic apa ngga ya, teman-teman? Ada yang bilang ngga diitalic, ada yang bilang harus diitalic. Hibarin bingung mana yang bener. -_-

Dari segi jalan cerita, kalo memungkinkan Hibarin mau namatin sampe chapter 6 dan konfliknya mau muncul di chapter depan. Sebisa mungkin Hibarin bakal update cepet. ^_^

Akhir kata Hibarin ucapin terima kasih dan mind to review? :D

See you in the next chapter~~

-Hibarin


End file.
